Hekija Inves
The is a Green-type Advanced Inves themed after a chimera. It appears to be an extremely rare type of Inves, with the only known Hekija Inves having metamorphosized from a human (classed by the Yggdrasill Corporation as a Category H Inves), Ryoji Hase, after he ate a fruit of Helheim. History Hase transformed into a Hekija Inves after eating a premature Lockseed. After some hard work, Gaim was able to help Hase to be able to return into human form, but the results were only temporary. In human form, his arms were still mutated and he had red eyes and his mind had regressed to a feral state. Hase soon escapes from the battlefield. Sometime later, he comes to the Drupers and becomes an Inves once again after attempting to eat regular fruit, causing him to hunger for another Lockseed. Moreover, he injured Rat from Team Gaim. He then faces Kouta once again. Despite Gaim having a chance to kill the Hekija Inves, Kouta realizes that he can't kill a human, even if he has already became a monster. However, New Generation Rider Sigurd jumps into the battle and mercilessly beats the Inves. The Hekija Inves was soon destroyed by Sigurd's Sonic Volley, resulting in Hase's death. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Category H = partially returns to human form after transforming into the Hekija Inves.]] A Category H Inves is an Inves created from the metamorphosis of a human who has eaten a fruit of Helheim, as classified by the Yggdrasill Corporation. Though Yggdrasill insists that the human self is lost upon transformation, such Inves have been shown to temporarily return to their human form albeit with the animalistic nature of the Inves, physically distinguished by the retaining of a feature of their Inves form, the right claw and green skin across the left arm as well as glowing red eyes in the case of the Hekija Inves. }} - Advanced= *Height: 241 cm *Weight: 159 kg are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. The Hekija Inves is very reminiscent of the Byakko Inves. Armed with sharp claws, it also can spit fireballs from his mouth. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 13, 14 }} Profile *Episodes: 13-14 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms' Sonic Volley *Animal Basis: Bixie *Height: 241 cm *Weight: 159 kg Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Hekija Inves was designed by Akihiro Yamada, the designer of the Green-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Notes *The Hekija Inves costume is a modification of that of the Byakko Inves. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Hekija Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Lion Monsters